Ein Brief an meine Angst
by InsertStrangeNameHere
Summary: Cloud schreibt nicht ganz freiwillig einen Brief an seine Angst. Obwohl er ihr nichts zu sagen hat. Nein, da ist wirklich nichts. Aber wieso kann er dann nicht schlafen? / Für den zweiten Brief muss Tifa all ihren Mut aufbringen. Sie besitzt davon natürlich reichlich. Gar keine Frage! / Zack ist ein Held, und Helden haben niemals Angst. Sie sorgen sich höchstens ein bisschen.
1. Cloud

Ein Brief an meine Angst

Irgendwas muss ich hier hinschreiben, sonst bekomme ich Ärger.  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, was. Ich meine, das ist doch totaler Humbug? Was soll das werden? Ein Einkaufszettel? Die Routenplanung für nächste Woche?

Wenn ich nichts schreibe, wird Tifa es merken. Dabei kann ich das echt nicht, Briefe schreiben und so.

Der Text meines Lieblingsliedes wäre noch eine Möglichkeit, doch der fällt mir nie ein, wenn ich die passende Musik nicht höre.  
Kann man ein ganzes Blatt mit Blalaber füllen? Hm, sie hat nicht gesagt, wie viel ich aufschreiben muss, nur dass ich ETWAS aufschreiben muss.  
Okay, das wird irgendwie gehen. Wenn ich's nicht mache, dann hört sie nicht auf und naja egal.  
Liebe Angst, ist bestimmt ein Anfang…

Also…

Liebe Angst,

Tifa zwingt mich, einen Brief an dich zu schreiben, weil sie in einem Magazin darüber gelesen hat und nun fest überzeugt ist, dass es einen glücklicheren Menschen aus mir machen wird.  
Sie selbst hat es bereits ausprobiert und schläft noch genauso unruhig wie vorher. Ist sehr einfach zu erkennen, wenn sie Albträume hat. Sie redet eigentlich nie im Schlaf, aber sie atmet dann schneller, außerdem zieht sie ihre Beine an und vergräbt ihr Gesicht im Kissen, als ob sie sich verstecken könnte. Ich weiß in solchen Momenten nicht, ob ich sie wecken soll.  
Lasse ich sie schlafen, beruhigt sie sich vielleicht wieder und hat den Traum morgens vergessen. Wird sie wach, will sie meistens reden. Dann höre ich zu, wir schlafen beide nicht mehr ein. Der dämliche Traum bleibt uns die kommenden Tage im Gedächtnis und die Ringe unter den Augen werden dunkler.  
Aber das verschwindet natürlich, sobald ich diesen Brief beendet habe. Ganz klar. Sieht man ja. Naja.

Also, Angst.. Wann machst du mir zu schaffen?

Oh, gerade jetzt fürchte ich, dass mein Bierglas gleich leer sein wird. Moment...  
Jetzt.  
Da hast du's.  
Nun muss ich aufstehen und mir Nachschub zapfen.  
Zeit verplempern und den Block vollmalen, damit es nach mehr aussieht.

Wieso wird dieses blöde Blatt nicht schneller voll?  
Zu lesen kriegt sie es sowieso nicht, wäre ja noch schöner.

Gut, krame ich halt meine Angst wieder hervor. Ich weiß nämlich, wo du dich versteckst:  
In der Dunkelheit.  
Da warst du schon immer und hast mir aufgelauert. Dummerweise habe ich eine wirklich schlechte Nachricht für dich: Da darfst du gerne bleiben. Ganz weit weg, verschüttet unter undurchdringlicher, finsterster Nacht. Dich dort einzugraben war ausgesprochen einfach und ich brauche dafür nicht einmal eins dieser Kindernachtlichter mit bunten Bildchen drauf. Denn in unserer Stadt wird es nicht mehr dunkel, und genau vor unserem Fenster befindet sich eine unermüdlich strahlende Leuchtreklame. So gesehen bist du doch von einem bunten Bildchen besiegt worden. Ha. Was sagst du dazu?  
Auch wenn ich allein unterwegs bin, kannst du mir nichts mehr anhaben.  
Du bist erledigt.  
Was immer du dort in der Schwärze verbirgst, kann ehrlich gesagt nicht schlimmer sein als das, was ich bereits besiegt habe. Du bist ein Verlierer, liebe Angst, und deswegen bin ich hier fertig.  
Gute Nacht.

Vielleicht ist diese Idee doch nicht so schlecht. Zumindest hält sie mich vom Schlafen ab. Ja, liebe Angst, darauf kannst du dir etwas einbilden, deinetwegen liege ich seit Stunden wach. Aber das ist dein Wesen, nicht wahr? Du überfällst einen, fesselst einen und lässt einen nicht mehr gehen, ganz egal wie sehr man fleht. Eigentlich ist es unsinnig, von "dir" zu sprechen, denn wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke, seid ihr ein "ihr". Auch wenn das Ergebnis dasselbe ist, geht ihr unterschiedlich vor. Ein Teil von euch pirscht sich an sein Opfer ran, springt ihm in den Rücken und reißt es zu Boden. Quetscht ihm die Luft aus den Lungen, bis es nur noch leise wimmern und sich nicht mehr rühren kann. Ihr genießt es, es gebrochen vor euch liegen zu sehen, lacht noch einmal laut auf und zerreißt es dann.

Komplett anders benimmt sich das kleine Splitterchen Angst, das ihr in einen Menschen pflanzt, wo es langsam heranwächst wie ein Parasit, bis nichts mehr bleibt außer einer von euch gesteuerten….ja, außer einer leeren Hülle, in der ihr jeden Gedanken, jede Hoffnung und jedes verfluchte Bild einer Zukunft ausgelaugt und vernichtet habt. Diese Sorte Angst spürt man kommen. Man verdrängt sie, verharmlost sie, verleugnet sie. Bis es zu spät ist.

Vielen Dank, Tifa. Wie kommst du nur auf den beschissenen Gedanken, dass das hier auf irgendeine Art und Weise hilfreich sein soll?

Wenn ich schon hier sitze, kann ich auch weiter machen.

Falls mir noch etwas einfällt.

Okay, vielleicht habt ihr mich ja mit solchen Splittern gespickt? Stimmt doch, oder? Meine Angst vor der Dunkelheit gehört in die Kategorie der mit aller Härte zuschlagenden Angst.  
Aber da ist noch mehr.

Ich mag keine engen Räume. Wo hört "nicht mögen" auf und fängt "fürchten" an?

Wenn man etwas nicht mag, fühlt man sich womöglich abgestoßen oder auch nur etwas unbehaglich. Seltenst wird einem deswegen übel. Na gut, Brokkoli ist die Ausnahme. Den mag ich nicht und mir wird allein vom Geruch schlecht.

Ja ja, das war ein mieser Ablenkungsversuch. Also weiter im Text.

Der Magen verkrampft sich, der Rachen zieht sich zusammen, das Herz schlägt wie wild in der Brust, die Hände beginnen zu schwitzen, schließlich schwitzt der gesamte Körper.  
Normales Denken funktioniert nicht mehr, die Stimme zittert und versagt mir den Dienst.  
Das ist Angst.  
Angst in engen Räumen nennt man Klaustrophobie. Das musste ich nicht mal nachschlagen.  
Und obwohl ich weiß, wie sie heißt und wo sie herkommt, kann ich sie nicht besiegen. Wieso nicht?  
Ich weiß genau, woran es liegt, dass dieser Splitter in mir gelandet ist, aber es gelingt mir nicht, ihn herausziehen. Ist doch zum Kotzen.

Und falls ich ihn jemals packen kann, was garantiert mir, dass er nicht abbricht oder in noch schärfere Teile zerbirst?

Das ist doch totaler Quatsch. Ich geh jetzt schlafen.

Ich mag es nicht, wenn mich jemand berührt. Darüber bin ich so wütend, weil es so dumm ist.  
Was ist schlimm daran, wenn Barret mir überschwänglich auf den Rücken schlägt oder Cid auf sich aufmerksam machen will, indem er mir den Zeigefinger zwischen die Schulterblätter bohrt?  
Abgesehen davon, dass es wehtut.  
Immer muss ich mich beherrschen, sie nicht von mir wegzustoßen und anzuschreien. Sogar bei den Kindern geht es mir so. Wenn Denzel mich aus Versehen fast umrennt oder Marlene mal wieder vergisst, rechtzeitig zu bremsen und auf meinen Füßen landet.  
Das ist dumm, dumm, dumm.  
Und es ist ganz allein deine Schuld. Du warst das, du hast mir das angetan und ich kann es nicht hinter mir lassen. Oh, es gelingt mir sehr gut, nicht darüber nachzudenken, aber mit Denken hat all das nichts zu tun. Gerade jetzt denke ich, dass du tot bist, trotzdem weiß ich, dass ich dein Gesicht sehen und dein Lachen spüren werde, wenn mir jemand zu nahe kommt.

Aber du gewinnst nicht. Weißt du auch, wieso? Weil ich manchmal nachts aufwache und Tifa im Arm halte. Da ist niemand außer ihr. Du bist machtlos gegen sie. Sie kann dich besiegen, nachdem ich immer auf's Neue versage.  
Gerade jetzt liegt sie drüben im Bett und schläft. Ich weiß nicht, was sie träumt, aber es scheint nichts Schlechtes zu sein.  
Manchmal fürchte ich mich vor dem Einschlafen.  
Jeder Mensch, der regelmäßig Albträume hat, legt sich eine Taktik zurecht, den Traum zu überrumpeln und zu seinen Gunsten zu wenden.

Meine erste - zugegebenermaßen miese - Idee war, mich zu verstecken. Sofern der Traum einen nicht in eine Einöde verschlägt, finden sich immer Möglichkeiten, sich irgendwo reinzuquetschen. Man kann unter Wurzeln kriechen, sich hinter einen großen Stein ducken oder von mir aus sogar unter ein Bett zwängen.  
Geht jedesmal schief.  
Der Baum verfault, der Stein verschwindet...man selbst bleibt wehrlos zurück. Oft hört man den Gegner gar nicht kommen, denn solange man sich im Versteck in Sicherheit wähnt, kann er sich lautlos anschleichen, bis es zu spät zum Wegrennen ist. Nun kann er einen langsam unter dem Bett hervorziehen und dabei die Haut von den Knochen schälen.  
Mich unsichtbar zu wünschen hat auch noch nie funktioniert.

Weglaufen lief unter Plan B. War meist ein sinnloses Unterfangen und endete mit meinem quälenden Tod. Es ist mir noch nie passiert, dass ich mich nicht vom Fleck bewegen kann, während mein Gegner näher und näher kommt, aber dennoch ist mir bisher keine Flucht gelungen.  
Stattdessen wache ich schließlich auf, schmecke falsches Blut und spüre Schmerzen, die nicht echt sind, die sich aber festbeißen und erst bei Tageslicht wieder verschwinden.

Also bleibt nur, mich zu stellen und zu kämpfen. Manchmal gewinne ich sogar.  
Man muss nur erkennen, dass man sich in einem Traum befindet, dass nichts wirklich ist und dass alles verändert werden kann. Wenn einem das gelingt, ist einem der Sieg sicher.

Trotzdem frage ich mich, wieso ich nicht einfach verschwinden kann. Wenn ich renne, so schnell es mir möglich ist, und mir meines Traumes bewusst bin, wieso kann ich nicht einfach alles hinter mir lassen und fort fliegen?  
Marlene hat einen Raben, der sie aus Albträumen rettet. Natürlich nicht aus jedem, aber aus vielen.

Ich habe Angst, allein zu sein.

Noch so ein Splitter.

Ich will niemanden mehr verlieren.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich dann machen würde.

Was soll ich überhaupt mit diesem Brief machen? Ihn verbrennen? Ihn zum Nordkrater schicken?  
Muss Tifa fragen, was sie mit ihrem angestellt hat.

Also, Angst, schlafen werde ich heute nicht mehr. Ihr seid einfach zu viele für mich.  
Mich vor euch zu verstecken ist sinnlos. Weglaufen kann ich vor euch nicht, weil ihr überall seid, wo ich bin, weil ihr zu tief in mir drinsteckt.  
Wie ich euch bekämpfen soll, weiß ich nicht. Ich will es ja, aber wie soll ich das fertigbringen?  
Vielleicht muss ich einfach mit euch leben.  
Ich gewinne nicht, aber ihr auch nicht.  
Ihr bekommt nichts außer diesem Brief.

Cloud


	2. Tifa

Hey!

Du fragst dich bestimmt, warum ich dir einen Brief schreibe, richtig?  
Na ja, manchmal ist es leichter, etwas aufzuschreiben als es auszusprechen. Früher habe ich deshalb ein Tagebuch geführt, dem ich alles anvertrauen konnte; dieses rosa Herzchenheft war sozusagen mein bester Freund. Es gab natürlich andere, echte Freunde - einige von ihnen mochten mich wirklich gern -, aber ich habe ihnen selten gesagt, was in mir vorging. Eigentlich nie.  
Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, ob sie mich wirklich verstehen oder sich am Ende über mich lustig machen? Also habe ich lieber den Mund gehalten und gelächelt. Mache ich heute immer noch, oder? Wahrscheinlich.  
Deswegen also der Brief. Er ist eine Seite aus einem imaginären Tagebuch, die ich in einen Umschlag packe und dort liegen lasse, wo du sie findest.  
Mir ist in letzter Zeit etwas aufgefallen, worüber ich unbedingt reden möchte. Ich möchte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken und es in mir verstecken. Ich möchte, dass du Bescheid weißt.

Ich bin sehr oft alleine. Egal, wie viel Mühe ich mir gebe, mich zu beschäftigen und abzulenken, es nutzt nichts und ich grübele und grübele. Und ich fühle Angst. Weißt du wovor? Vor dem was kommt. Vor der Zukunft. Nach allem, was wir erlebt haben und was uns an schrecklichen Dingen zugestoßen ist, glaube ich trotzdem, dass noch nicht alles ausgestanden sein könnte.

Früher war ich nicht ängstlich, was nicht bedeutet, dass ich mich nie gefürchtet habe. Manchmal war der Donner zu laut oder der Keller zu dunkel, der Ast zu hoch zum Runterspringen, und der Schnitt tief genug, dass ich garantiert am massiven Blutverlust sterben würde. Doch wenige Minuten später war der Schreck wieder vergangen. Das Gewitter weiter gezogen, das Licht angeknipst, die Augen zugekniffen und ich abgesprungen, der Finger in den Mund gesteckt.  
Ich glaube, das erste Mal habe ich echte Angst gespürt, als Mama gestorben ist. Sie wurde krank und starb. Einfach so. Wie kann es sein, dass eine junge Frau - eine Mutter! -, die noch gebraucht und geliebt wird, von jetzt auf gleich verschwindet? Man kann doch nicht aufhören, da zu sein! Sofort nach ihrem Tod kamen die Sorgen. Papa weinte und wollte nicht mit mir reden, ich sah dieses riesige, leere Haus ohne meine Mutter, mein Leben ohne den allabendlichen Gutenachtkuss. Ich sorgte mich und fragte mich, wie wir das denn schaffen sollten, so allein zu zweit. Da schlug die Angst zu. Wenn die besten Mütter der Welt mit dem schönsten Lachen der Welt sterben können, können Kinder das auch, richtig? Ich bekam Panik. Ich wollte nicht verschwinden, Menschen durften nicht verschwinden, was geschähe denn dann?  
Das war der wahre Grund, warum ich auf den Berg hinauf stieg. Wenn ich Mama dort finden könnte, wäre der Tod nichts Schlimmes. Ich bräuchte mich nicht zu fürchten und befände mich in Sicherheit. Behütet und glücklich wie vorher.  
Du weißt, wie die Klettertour endete.  
Die Angst blieb.  
Ich denke, ich habe sie verloren, als das Dorf in Flammen stand. Überall Leichen: Kinder, Erwachsene, Freunde, mein Vater.

Wusstest du von meiner Angst, nicht gut genug zu sein?  
Die meisten Nibelheimer stellten hohe Erwartungen an mich, ich war schließlich die überall beliebte und gern gesehene Tochter des Bürgermeisters. Hübsch und klug und schlagfertig musste ich sein, das Vorzeigepüppchen unter Nibelheims Jugend darstellen. Du dachtest immer, ich hätte es so leicht, nicht wahr? Nun, Überraschung, auch ich hatte meine Probleme! Sie waren vielleicht nicht so schwerwiegend wie deine, aber sie waren da und raubten mir gelegentlich den Schlaf.  
Meister Zangan erschien zum richtigen Zeitpunkt als Retter in der Not.  
Er sah etwas anderes in mir und machte mir Mut. Er sagte, ich könne viel erreichen. Besser werden als seine bisherigen Schüler. Papa war anfangs überhaupt nicht begeistert, wenn ich in zerrissener Kleidung humpelnd nach Hause kam, aber mit der Zeit verstand er, was das Training für mich bedeutete. Es verdrängte meine Angst, unzulänglich zu sein, denn jeden noch so kleinen Erfolg hatte ich mir selbst hart erarbeitet. Ich lernte, stark zu sein, schnell, hochkonzentriert, gefährlich. Lebewohl, Püppchen!

Als Sephiroth zuschlug, wusste ich um meine Stärke. Ich fühlte Hass bis in die kleinsten Fasern meines Körpers und war bereit, ihn gegen Sephiroth einzusetzen. Die Angst vor dem Tod hatte vor dem Zorn und dem Hass die Flucht ergriffen; ich wollte den Mistkerl nur noch fertig machen.  
Findest du es seltsam, dass ich eher wütend als traurig war? Ich hatte niemals Zeit, um die Toten zu trauern, genau wie du. Wir sollten das zusammen nachholen, meinst du nicht?

Erst Monate später schlug ich in Midgar wieder die Augen auf. Als ich durch diese unbekannten Straßen schlich, packte mich eine neue Angst. Oder vielmehr eine Erkenntnis, gefolgt von Angst. Alles, was ich bisher gekannt hatte, war vernichtet. Zerstört und tot. Was würde denn nun aus mir werden? Ich war ganz allein, hatte kein Dach über dem Kopf. Zangan hatte mir zwar etwas Geld da gelassen, doch wo sollte ich hin? In den Slums über hilfsbereite Menschen zu stolpern war der wahrscheinlich glücklichste Zufall meines Lebens. Sie verschafften mir in den wenigen Wochen, in denen ich bei ihnen lebte, genügend Raum, um mich zu sammeln und meine Angst erneut niederzukämpfen. Sephiroth hatte mich zwar besiegt, aber er hatte mich trotzdem stärker gemacht. Was könnte mir denn nach dem Massaker in Nibelheim noch zustoßen? Oder ... was immer die Zukunft für mich bereit hielt, ich würde ihm heftigst die Fresse polieren. Entschuldige die Wortwahl, in Midgar herrschte ein rauerer Umgangston als zu Hause.

Damals fasste ich den Entschluss, nicht immer nur zu reagieren, sondern der Auslöser für etwas zu sein. Etwas Gutes für mich oder etwas Schlechtes für die anderen - Shin-Ra -, die Hauptsache war, die Zügel selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.  
Im Nachhinein betrachtet habe ich das bis heute nicht bewerkstelligt. Ist eben nicht so leicht.

Der Rest ist Geschichte.  
Nein, nicht ganz. Die Kneipe war mein Ding. Ich habe es durchgezogen, Tag und Nacht gearbeitet, mich nicht ein einziges Mal beschwert und zwischendurch sogar Zeit gefunden, mit Biggs, Wedge, Jesse und Marlene zu träumen und zu lachen. Die Angst hatte sich in Unruhe verwandelt.

Dann kamst du. Du hast alles zurückgebracht. Verdammt noch mal alles!  
Die schlimmen Erinnerungen und mein Gefühl, immer irgendwas falsch zu machen, nicht gut genug zu sein. Ich war nicht einmal böse auf dich. Deine Verwirrung hatte mich angesteckt und erneut völlig verloren zurück gelassen. Was sollte ich denn mit dir anstellen? Ich war froh, dass du wieder da warst, gleichzeitig wütend, weil mir deinetwegen wieder all das Grauen eingefallen war, und zusätzlich ängstlich, weil du dich so seltsam benahmst und ich mich um dich sorgen musste.  
Dass ich unbeschadet aus den geplanten Anschlägen herauskommen würde, schien mir absolut klar, aber was war mit dir?  
Das habe ich dir nie gesagt. Hast du bemerkt, wie sehr ich mich um dich gesorgt habe?  
Damals hatte ich den Eindruck, dass alles von dir abprallt. So wie ich eigentlich sein wollte.

Dann hast du Aerith mitgebracht.  
Mann, Cloud.  
Sie war wie ich früher. Zart und hübsch, stets lächelnd und klug und schlagfertig.  
Hast du eine Ahnung, wie das für mich war? Ich war so weit gekommen, hatte an Stärke und Entschlossenheit gewonnen, konnte für mich selbst einstehen und verflucht noch mal ich selbst sein.  
Und du wählst sie.  
Nennst du das Eifersucht oder Angst davor, dass alles, was ich in den vergangenen Jahren erreicht hatte, auf einer einzigen falschen Entscheidung beruhte? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe sie nie gehasst - nein, ich habe sie sogar gemocht. Es war unmöglich, sie nicht zu mögen. Aber ich fühlte mich neben ihr unzureichend und farblos.  
Alles wegen eines Mannes. Dummes Klischee, doch genau so war es.  
Nach ihrem Tod fühlte ich mich schuldig für meine Gedanken, als hätte ich ihr eine bessere Freundin sein müssen. Dann bist auch du verschwunden.  
Als ich dich in Mideel im Rollstuhl sah … wie soll ich das sagen? Es war nicht meine Schuld - das wusste ich -, aber ich hätte es doch verhindern müssen. Irgendwie.  
Ich hätte alles kommen sehen müssen. Hätte ich einmal nur den Mund aufgemacht und mich an meinen Vorsatz gehalten, nicht nur zu reagieren ... hätte ich einmal den Mut gefunden zu sagen "Ich habe Recht und du nicht!", wäre all das nicht passiert. Oder vielleicht wäre es passiert, aber ich hätte deswegen kein so schlechtes Gewissen.  
Wer weiß das schon?

Tja, wir haben uns wieder zusammengerauft. Keine Lügen mehr, richtig?  
Wer's glaubt. Du lügst mich ständig an.  
Weißt du, woher ich das weiß? Früher hattest du diesen furchtbaren Blick drauf, der Yuffie immer in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat: das berühmte Strife'sche Augenverdrehen. Seit Jahren schon tust du das nicht mehr, du hast dir stattdessen etwas Neues angewöhnt. Du blickst nach links unten. Dann lügst du.  
Ja, ich kenne dich ziemlich gut.

Wir besiegten Sephiroth.  
Kurz vorher hast du noch einige aufmunternde Dinge zu mir gesagt, wenn auch ohne Worte.  
Ich habe dir damals geglaubt.

Und jetzt?  
Nach dem Meteorfall wussten wir nicht, wohin wir gehen sollten. Wir irrten gemeinsam durch die Welt, gaben uns gegenseitig Halt. Als wir nach Midgar zurückkehrten, fürchtete ich mich vor den Menschen dort. Wir hatten vielen das Leben gerettet, aber wir hatten auch viel zu viele umgebracht. Ich hatte Angst, dass sie mit dem Finger auf mich zeigen und mich des Mordes beschuldigen würden. Ja, dass Avalanche nie mehr zum Thema wurde, überraschte mich.  
Einige Leute nennen uns Helden, aber wir sind keine guten Menschen.  
Ich glaube, meine Angst damals war, dass ich mich selbst verlieren könnte. Dass ich erschlagen werde von meinen Erinnerungen und meinen Verbrechen. Schuld wiegt schwer. Ich brauchte einige Zeit, um zu erkennen, dass ich stark genug bin, sie zu tragen. Bis ans Ende meines Daseins.  
Seitdem sind Jahre vergangen, und siehe da, es geht uns wieder gut. Ich schätze, wir führen ein ganz gewöhnliches Leben.  
Und das Wichtigste:

Ich habe keine Angst mehr vor dem Tod.  
Ich habe keine Angst mehr, nicht gut genug zu sein, denn ich bin genau richtig und wie ich sein will.  
Ich habe keine Angst mehr, verloren zu gehen, denn ich kann mir überall ein Zuhause einrichten.  
Ich habe keine Angst mehr, einen großen Fehler zu begehen, denn ich kann wieder bei Null anfangen.

Ich kann mit allem umgehen, dem Schlimmsten etwas Gutes abgewinnen, ja, ich bin vielleicht nicht glücklich, aber zufrieden.

Bis auf eine Sache. Eine letzte Angst bleibt mir, nämlich du.  
Ich hasse deinen Linksuntenblick, dein Schweigen und deine Lügen. Ich versuche, dir zu helfen und dich zu verstehen, aber du lässt mich nicht.  
Ich habe jeden Abend Angst, dass du nicht heim kommst, jeden Morgen fürchte ich, dass ich dich zum letzten Mal sehe. Mit dieser Angst kann ich nicht umgehen, denn was soll ich gegen sie unternehmen? Es liegt ja nicht an mir. Ich kann dich nicht ändern. Und ich will auch nicht, dass du dich komplett änderst. Ich brauche keine Blumen und keine romantischen Abendessen bei Kerzenlicht, du brauchst keine Witze zu reißen, um mich zum Lachen zu bringen.  
Sag mir einfach, dass ich deinetwegen keine Angst mehr haben muss.  
Und sieh mir dabei in die Augen.

Ich liebe dich.

Tifa


	3. Zack

Hey!

Da ich gerade nur rumsitze und keinen Bock mehr habe, aus dem Fenster auf die Straße zu starren, schreibe ich das hier. War nie wirklich der Typ, der Briefe schreibt, aber vor einiger Zeit habe ich selbst einen bekommen und mich drüber gefreut. Unter anderem. Er hat mich auch heftig erschreckt, aber es war ein Lebenszeichen von jemandem, den ich gerne sehen würde.  
Ich weiß nicht, wer diesen Brief irgendwann in den Händen halten wird. Ich hoffe einfach, dass es jemand ist, der sich freut, von MIR ein Lebenszeichen zu erhalten. Und vielleicht auch, mich wieder zu sehen.  
Deshalb spreche ich niemanden persönlich an. Seid nicht sauer deswegen, ich meine euch alle.  
In letzter Zeit denke ich oft darüber nach, was ich euch hätte sagen sollen, als ich noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Keine Sorge, ich fange jetzt nicht an, irgendwelches sentimentales Zeug zu schreiben, aber es tut mir schon leid, dass ich es immer so eilig hatte. Dass ich mir nie genug Zeit genommen habe, mal vorbei zu kommen und einfach - na ja, einfach da zu sein. Es gab immer etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen, irgendwo hat immer ein Problem darauf gewartet, von mir angepackt und gelöst zu werden.  
Eigentlich sollte man meinen, dass ich es gerade jetzt auch eilig habe, aber dem ist nicht so. Also, ich will schon zurück nach Hause, lieber heute als morgen, aber es gibt tatsächlich keinen Grund zu hetzen. Ginge auch gar nicht, weil ich nicht alleine bin.  
Ich kann wohl zu recht behaupten, dass ich 'auf der Flucht' bin, aber wenn ich mich umdrehe, ist niemand hinter mir. Anfangs dachte ich, dass Shin-Ra alles Firmenmögliche aufbieten würde, um mich zu stellen.  
Dass sie weiß ich wie viele Soldaten hierher entsenden, Spürhunde loslassen, mein Foto an jeden Fernsehsender und jede Zeitung schicken und jede Hauswand mit meinem Gesicht plakatieren würden. Da hab ich mich wohl zu wichtig genommen, denn nichts dergleichen ist geschehen. Ich weiß gar nicht, wer im Moment nach mir sucht, oder ob überhaupt noch jemand nach mir sucht. Weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Ganz ehrlich? Das macht mich noch wahnsinnig. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn es wilde Verfolgungsjagden über die Highways gäbe, kleine Scharmützel im Wald oder von mir aus auch einen Showdown in einer Geisterstadt. Ein wenig Hundegebell wäre auch nicht schlecht, dann wüsste ich wenigstens, wo sich meine Verfolger befinden. Dann könnte ich mir überlegen, wie ich ihnen entkomme.  
Aber so wie es jetzt ist, zehrt es ein bisschen an meinen Nerven. Vor einiger Zeit hab ich es geschafft, ein Funkgerät zu erbeuten. Ich hab eine Woche lang mitgehört, bis es jemandem aufgefallen ist. Dann hat Shin-Ra versucht, mir eine Falle zu stellen.  
Ich bin reingetappt. Ja, bin nicht stolz drauf.  
Es waren zwei Dutzend schwerbewaffnete Infanteristen. Ich hab versucht, mit ihnen zu reden, aber es ist, als ob wir verschiedene Sprachen sprechen. Ich sage "Leute, was soll der Scheiß? Ich kenne die meisten von euch und ihr kennt mich!". Sie verstehen was anderes. Ein paar haben wahrscheinlich überlebt.  
Fühlt sich seltsam an, Leute umzubringen oder zu verletzen, denen ich so einiges beigebracht habe. Kann nicht behaupten, dass ich es mag.  
Seither keine Spur von Shin-Ra. Vielleicht hat die Armee aufgegeben und die Turks haben endgültig übernommen. Sicher wartet irgendwo eine weitere Falle auf mich. Die könnte überall sein, das macht mich nervös.  
Ja, Hundegebell hinter mir wäre angenehmer.  
Im Moment fällt es mir recht schwer zu schlafen. Wenn ich nicht todmüde bin, liege ich nur rum und starre die schwarze Decke an. Oder ich lese stundenlang alte Nachrichten auf meinem PHS. Ich habe es noch, keine Ahnung, warum Hojo es zusammen mit meinen Klamotten aufgehoben hat. Es fällt mir echt schwer, nicht bis zu einem bestimmten Eintrag runterzuscrollen und auf "Wählen" zu drücken. Aber ich will Shin-Ra nicht auf mich aufmerksam machen. Ich dachte immer, dass die Turks ein PHS irgendwie orten können, aber anscheinend funktioniert das nicht. Oder es funktioniert nur, wenn ich jemanden anrufe oder eine Nachricht sende. Ich werde es nicht rausfinden. Ich will niemanden in die Situation bringen, erklären zu müssen, wieso er Kontakt zu einem flüchtigen 'Subjekt' pflegt. Shin-Ras Befragungsmethoden sind schmerzhaft.  
Na ja, wenn ich plötzlich bei jemandem auftauche, steckt der natürlich auch in Schwierigkeiten, aber dann bin ich ja da, um denjenigen zu beschützen. Das kann ich gut, keine Sorge.  
Denke ich mal.  
Dass mir alle wegsterben, ist bestimmt nur ein blöder Zufall.  
Haha.  
Ja, liegt nicht an mir.  
Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es nicht besser wäre, einfach zu verschwinden. Meine Haare blond zu färben, ein Flanellhemd anzuziehen und eine Karriere als Holzfäller im Nirgendwo zu beginnen. Ich könnte mir einen Bart ankleben.  
Meinen Mitreisenden liefere ich in einem Provinzkrankenhaus ab, wo man sich besser um ihn kümmern kann und er nie gefunden wird. "Ist ne Morbolvergiftung, ist schlimm, macht's gut und bis dann!"  
Doch, manchmal scheint das echt verlockend zu sein.  
Aber ich hab was versprochen, nicht wahr?  
Außerdem weiß ich gar nicht, ob ich meine Haare überhaupt färben kann. Ich bin einer Genesiskopie begegnet, die Haare von mir gegessen hat. Diese Kopien finde ich schon gruselig genug, aber nachdem der Kerl meine Haare verschluckt hat, hat er sich verändert. Er ist nicht unbedingt schöner geworden. Das Ding, das da entstanden ist...ich kann das gar nicht in Worte fassen. Wegen meiner Haare.  
Wenn meine Haare so was auslösen, was sagt das über mich?  
Was ist in mir drin? Was bin ich jetzt?  
Bin ich noch ich?  
Angeal sagte immer, er sei jetzt ein Monster. Ich habe das damals nicht verstanden. Inzwischen schon.  
Er hatte Angst vor sich selbst.  
Mir sind noch keine Flügel gewachsen, und laut den Aufzeichnungen im Labor bin ich ein 'Fehlschlag', wofür ich wahrscheinlich dankbar sein sollte. Aber hieß es nicht auch von Genesis, dass er ein Fehlschlag sei?  
Ich sollte mir wohl keine Sorgen machen, solange ich keine Veränderungen an mir spüre, aber ich kriege die Gedanken daran nicht aus dem Kopf. Kriegt man solche Veränderungen überhaupt mit, oder geschehen die einfach? Verwandele ich mich, ohne es zu bemerken?  
Hat Shin-Ra am Ende sogar recht damit, mich wieder eintanken zu wollen?

Ich glaube nicht. Aber Restzweifel bleiben.  
Ich möchte euch mit dem Brief nicht beunruhigen. Ich habe keine Angst oder bin verzweifelt oder so. Ratlos trifft es wohl eher.  
Hätte nichts gegen einen entspannenden Urlaub am Strand einzuwenden.  
Ich hab versprochen, nach Hause zu kommen, und an das Versprechen halte ich mich. Aber dann verschwinden wir, okay?  
Irgendwohin.  
Ihr dürft euch aussuchen wohin, mir ist es gleich.

Ich denke, dass ich demnächst bei euch vorbeischauen werde. Dann müsst ihr diesen Brief natürlich nicht mehr lesen. Ich behalte ihn trotzdem mal, man weiß ja nie. Vielleicht lachen wir in ein paar Jahren drüber.

Bis dann!  
Zack


End file.
